The Fellowship of the German Students
by Penguin of the Rising Sun
Summary: The German Textbook of EVIL has resurfaced, so Herr Beck sends a group of students to simply return it to the Library. Unfortuantly for the "Fellowship of the German Students," their leader is a crazed LotR fan. A simple trip to the library becomes so c
1. The Fellowship of the German Students

This is only a reposting. Um…and I also did try to fix a few things that wouldn't make sense to people not from my school. So…yeah…enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own LotR or any characters, phrases, countries, or what ever else from it!!! I also don't own any of the people mentioned in this story, except Eva and Christel...hehehe... Um...don't kill me!!!

The Fellowship of the German Students

By Kari "Celina"

On a cold, dark day in second trimester, our story starts at the West Valley Junior High, in the room of an unsuspecting German teacher…

"Why did they only give me one room?" he asked as he sorted through boxes of stuff that used to be in his second room. "And why haven't I cleared up all this junk yet?"

He went on for a while, throwing random things in random places for his TA to sort out.

And then he saw it. The German Textbook of EVIL!!! It even said it on the cover…except in German. He just set it aside for his first period to deal with.

And they came.

"I have found the German Textbook of EVIL once more. This time it must be disposed of, permanently," he told his first period class.

A hand shot into the air.

"Yes, Celina?" asked Herr Beck.

"If it's so evil, why don't we just burn it?" she asked.

Herr Beck picked up a pen and chucked it at Celina's head. "Because we don't burn books!"

"But what about seven years ago when we got the new German textbooks?" asked again Celina.

::flashback to seven years ago::

A group of students were dancing ceremoniously around a pile of burning German textbooks…in the classroom.

::end flashback::

"Those were dark times, dark times indeed," said Herr Beck remembering the past, and scaring the students.

"Why don't you just make Claudia (TA) get rid of it?" asked Alex.

Claudia suddenly walked through the door. "Sorry I'm late, Herr Beck," she said.

"Take this to the library," commanded Herr Beck, handing the German Textbook of EVIL to Claudia.

Upon touching the German Textbook of EVIL Claudia fell to the ground and started twitching. Everyone just stared.

"I'm sorry about your sister, Rosewitta," apologized Herr Beck. "Okay, some of you will have to take it to the library."

Eva raised her hand. "You mean like some sort of 'Fellowship'?"

"Sure, whatever."

Eva quickly jumped to the front to the room. "I shall take the book! But I do not know the way." She glared at Celina, Christel, Adrianna, and Evi until they volunteered to come along.

"You seriously don't know the way to the library?" asked Celina, who got another death glare.

"Hello people, we only have five here," complained Eva.

Sonja, Volker, and Christoph stepped up to the rest of the 'fellowship', giving a grand total of eight. Bodo and Günther approached at the same time.

Eva pulled Bodo into the group. "Sorry, Günther , but we only need nine."

"But why does Bodo get to go?" asked Günther .

"Because his name sounds the most like 'Frodo'," explained Eva.

"Dang it! I wanted to skip class!" complained Günther .

"We are the Fellowship of the German Students!" exclaimed Eva.

"Wouldn't we be the Fellowship of the Book?" asked Celina.

"German Students sounds better," explained the rest of the Fellowship.

"Oh. Okay then."

"Just take the book to the library," Herr Beck told them and handed the German Textbook of EVIL to Bodo.

Bodo's eyes grew wide. "They're here, they've come."

"Sure, whatever, just take it to the library," Herr Beck said as he shoved the Fellowship out the door, which actually got clogged from the action of trying to shove nine people out of it at once.

After everyone had managed to get unstuck Celina started heading for the main building.

"Okay, guys. Just a quick trip to the library and we'll be back in class," she said. Then she noticed that no one was following her. "Hey, were are you going?" She saw the rest of the Fellowship heading towards the Middle School.

The Fellowship ignored her and continued walking towards the Middle School. Celina finally ran to catch up with them.

And they walked, and walked, and walked. Finally, Adrianna asked why they were going to the Middle School.

"We're going to the park," replied Eva.

"But why are we going to the park?" asked Christel.

"Because we must make this dramatic!" yelled Eva in frustration.

The Fellowship continued to walk to Widehollow Creek. Seeing as how they couldn't raft down it, they eventually decided to follow the conveniently paved walkway.

"I think that book has changed Bodo," Celina whispered to Adrianna and Christel, noticing how nothing stupid had come from Bodo, and his eyes were freakishly huge.

"For the better," they both agreed.

Almost on cue, Bodo spoke in a creepy voice. "They're here, they've come…"

The Fellowship turned to look at what Bodo saw. They heard it long before they saw it. The thunderous footsteps of many Middle School students.

"ORCS!!!" cried Eva as she and the others of the Fellowship jumped out of the way.

But Volker didn't make it and was trampled by the mass of students.

Eva was a little shocked by what happened. 'We'll just call him Gandalf…"

The Fellowship looked around nervously at the remaining members. "Who's Boromir?"

The Fellowship continued to walk along the campus lap, seeing as how the threat of 'orcs' had passed.

Meanwhile…

It was already fourth period and Herr Beck's class came in.

Elisabeth hadn't seen Kari or Kelly (or Krystal) at lunch that day. It wasn't like them to miss a school day, especially not like Kari. It was particularly coincidental, them all being gone on the same day. Unless perhaps they skipped school together. But neither Kari nor Kelly were likely to do that. So Elisabeth decided to ask Herr Beck.

"Herr Beck, were Kari or Kelly (or Krystal) here today?" she asked.

He looked up from his papers. "Celina and Adrianna (and Christel)? Yes, they were. I sent them to return a book to the library."

"And they still aren't back?" asked Elisabeth. Herr Beck nodded. "Then we must rescue them!"

"CLASS! FALL IN!" yelled Petra as she jumped to the front of the class. Sadly, only two others knew what to do.

Elsewhere…

The Fellowship was still on the campus lap. Bodo was struggling up the snowy hill when he lost his footing and dropped the book.

"If you're just going to drop it, I'll take it," Celina told Bodo as she took the German Textbook of EVIL.

"Give Frodo -I mean Bodo- the book," Eva told Celina and held her textbook menacingly like a sword.

"Why do you have your textbook with you?" asked Celina.

Eva glanced around nervously. "No reason…"

Bodo began to wake up from the book's trance. "Hey, what…?"

Eva stole the German Textbook of EVIL from Celina and threw it at Bodo. He immediately went quiet again and the Fellowship continued on over the hill.

The Fellowship sprinted down the hill and Eva lead the way…back to the side doors of the school.

It was then that Celina had a mental breakdown. "WHAT!?! We went all around the campus and even lost someone, and we could have just walked twenty yards! Why I should…!" Then she finally snapped. "OoOoOo…shiny…"

The Fellowship continued on through the halls past the buzzing of classrooms and past the band room, which was not so pleasantly filled with noise, but they continued on towards the library.

"If orcs are middle-schoolers, then what are Uruk-hai?" Adrianna asked.

"Uruk-hai is Japanese for 'demon,'" Christel randomly commented.

"SHUT UP!" yelled everyone, including the mentally unstable Celina.

Then it was quiet, too quiet. The band had stopped playing, the classes had fallen silent, but one voice could still be heard.

"There's a foul voice on the air," Eva said in a Legolas-sounding voice.

"Who's part are you playing?" asked Adrianna.

"Well, our Legolas is sorta brain-dead, so I'm covering," Eva explained and pointed at Celina.

"Wow! These lockers open if you slam them hard enough!" Celina said in an uncharacteristically high voice.

The foul voice continued on. But it was not the voice that was foul, so much as the language it spoke.

"Spanish students…" Eva said quietly and fearfully.

And with a mighty war cry the Spanish student charged the helpless Fellowship.

Petra only now began to realize what she was dealing with. Only two people were in -reasonable- places and the others were just…there… "Uh, fall out and fall in outside…" They just stared at her. "It means go outside."

The class stumble outside and just milled around.

Petra walked out of the German room shaking her head. She walked to the small lot behind the gym. "CLASS, FALL IN!"

Again, the two darted into place while the rest stood around staring at each other.

"Come here."

They came, but they still just stood around staring at each other.

Petra quickly set to the task of placing her German class into four so called 'squads.'

"Blah blah blablah, blah blah blah."

"You are at attention, you shouldn't be talking," Petra told them. "Okay then, right face!"

One fell over, and it was actually a very amusing domino effect. Petra quickly picked up and repositioned everybody, including the students that were remarkably stiff like boards, and just about as intelligent.

"For the time being just turn ninety degrees to the right." She let them try for a little while. "I said right!"

After everyone was finally facing the right way, Petra decided to try marching. "Forward march!"

Only disaster can occur when attempting to march a group with no experience, and this was no exception. Some people didn't move, tripping those behind them that did. For the ones that did move, they all stepped off at different times and with different feet.

Petra sat down on the ground, curled into a fetal position, and started shrieking like a ring wraith. Everyone just stared.

"You step off on your left foot right after I say 'march,'" Petra explained, after the shrieking had subsided. "So we'll try again. Forward march!"

This time they did better, they all stepped off…eventually.

"We'll keep practicing this until we get it right," Petra warned.

The Fellowship was surrounded. There was no escape and the Spanish students were closing in. Both sides pulled out textbooks and dictionaries of their language and prepared for the fight.

The Spanish students started with a volley of dictionaries. Sonja took a hard hit to the head and fell to the ground unconscious. Christoph and Evi fell in a similar manner.

The Spanish students closed in on Adrianna.

"Shhh! I'm trying to watch the paint dry!" she yelled at them. But they paid her no attention and continued to knock her unconscious with their foul books of Spanish.

They backed Christel into a corner, and with a swift blow to the head, she was out like a light.

Eva was a bit harder to defeat. She clashed textbook with textbook, until a sneaky student snuck up behind her and knocked her out.

Celina was by far the hardest, for insanity can be a great weapon. You see, no one wants to hit a crazy. And with Celina jumping around yelling random things, it was clear she was a crazy. Someone finally got over their hang-ups and gave a strong blow to Celina's head.

Bodo was the last of the Fellowship. Sadly, he fainted even before the Spanish students had laid a hand on him.

And so the Fellowship of the German Students was defeated.

"Wow, that wasn't even worth it," commented the apparent leader of the Spanish students.

"Yeah, pity," agreed another.

"Want to go get tacos?" the leader asked.

"Sure."

The Spanish students left to get tacos, and were never seen again.

After the Spanish students had left Bodo woke up, his sense to complete his quest was strong.

With his last ounce of strength he crawled to the library and dropped the German Textbook of EVIL into the book return. He laid down, and life left him.

Ten minuets later…

The 'cavalry' had arrived.

"It's so much better that we took all that time to learn to march than if we didn't," Petra said, proud of herself for teaching her class how to march. Then she saw the hallway. "Or not."

What she saw was the seven of the Fellowship sprawled unconscious, presumably dead, in the hallway.

"Company halt. Fall out, and… just fall out."

Petra herself went to examine the bodies. Elisabeth joined her. The first body they came to was Celina's.

Petra took Celina's wrist to feel for a pulse. "At least she's alive."

Celina jerked awake, scaring Petra back a couple feet. "I's gots a lovely bunch of coconuts…" As suddenly as she had awaken, Celina was unconscious again.

"Yep, she's fine," Elisabeth confirmed.

"You mean she's normally like this?" asked Petra.

Elisabeth just nodded.

Petra and Elisabeth continued to check the others of the Fellowship. They were all alive, if a little scrambled.

At the same time…

Günther walked out of the restroom.

"Heh heh heh, spending fifteen minuets in the bathroom was a great way to get out of class!" Günther said happily. But then he saw him. Bodo, laying in a heap in front of the library. Günther ran to his fallen friend. "Bodo? Bodo? NO!!!"

Remarkably, neither the broken Fellowship nor the 'cavalry' heard him.

Eva was waking up. Elisabeth held her lightly by the shoulders.

"The Fellowship… broken… Nine…but now… but now…broken…" Eva mumbled quietly.

Celina approached from behind. "There were nine of us, when we started. But we lost Volker, he was trampled by-"

"ORCS!" Eva interjected.

Celina glared, but continued on. "Volker was trampled by 'orcs', but Bodo…?"

A soft whimpering could be heard. Elisabeth dropped Eva and her head hit with a soft thump. Elisabeth, Petra, and Celina followed the sound to it's source.

What they found was Günther hunched over the lifeless body of Bodo.

"Why? Why did you have to go?" sobbed Günther .

Eva walked up behind the small group. "Wow, all we did was walk the campus lap."

"How could he die from that?" asked Celina.

"Maybe he was in really bad physical condition?" Petra suggested.

"But that is like…" Elisabeth started counting on her fingers. "About one and a third miles..?"

"But why did you have to stay up three nights in a row?!" Günther cried to his dead friend.

The gathering just stared.

And so ends the Fellowship of the German Students.


	2. The Return of the Book

The second part of The Fellowship. This really has nothing to do with LotR, but whatever. Yeah, I had fun being an idiot.

Disclaimer: Don't own LotR and blah blah blah as normal. Oh…and this time I own Matthias…hehehe… (notices him standing behind me) EEP!!!!!

The Return of the Book

by Kari "Celina"

Kris needed a book. He needed a book right now. Which was why he was going to the library. Nothing could distract him from his mission, not even the odd sight of several of his friends staring at a dead body in the hallway. So he continued past them and into his domain, the library.

Outside the library…

Günter was still crying over his lost friend. Petra, Celina, Eva and Elisabeth were starting to think about leaving when it happened. Bodo woke up.

"Hey wait, Günter said he was dead," Petra pointed out.

"Did you check for vital signs?" asked Eva.

Günter shook his head.

"I was wondering why his chest was moving…" Celina mentioned.

Elisabeth turned on her. "You knew he wasn't dead? And you didn't tell us!"

"Oh, I thought he was dead, too. I just knew he was breathing," Celina said happily.

"Um, Celina, corpses don't breathe," Petra told her.

"Really?"

Everyone nodded.

"The things I learn," Celina mused.

Seeing as how no one died, everyone returned to their normal fourth period classes.

In the library…

Kris could not find a book.

_Gah! Nothing good here. I've already read everything worth reading. But what's this?_

He picked up the book 'Eva.' He was just about to get it when he remembered what happened to Celina.

She had read it, and had nightmares about it for weeks after. She would never be able to look at a monkey again.

He set 'Eva' down and was just about to leave when he spotted a book he had never seen before. It was a large, thick, hardbound book that had just recently been dropped in the book return.

_Hmmm… There's nothing else here to read. Maybe I'll just take a look at it…_

"Hey, can you hand me that book over there?" Kris asked, pointing at the return cart.

Mrs. Staley brought it to him.

He held it in his hands, feeling it, staring at it. It was obviously not new, the cover showed signs of damage. But it was the gold lettering that caught his eye, and wouldn't let go. So bright, and shiny, and entrancing… It read "Das deutsche Lehrbuch des Übels!" He had no clue what it meant, but the gold was so shiny!

Without realizing it, he was out the library and heading back to class, book under arm.

The next day…

Volker had returned to class and Rosewitta said Claudia would be fine in a few weeks, but she would have to miss first period often. But now it was time for lunch.

Celina was walking the halls mindlessly with her friends Adrianna, Christel, and Elisabeth. The chatter between the three friends was beginning to drive Celina over the edge, again. But then she saw hope within sight.

Matthias of the Second Year, Petra of the Riders of Fourth Period, and Kris were also walking around the halls mindlessly. Kris was still clutching the book under his arm.

Celina said goodbye to her friends and practically ran into the group. "Hiya!" she greeted them.

Celina noticed the book Kris was holding. "Oh! Can see that, please?"

Kris clutched the book tighter. "No."

Celina was practically in his face. "Oh, come on. Please? I promise I won't run over it with a semi truck this time!"

Kris took several steps back and clutched the book tighter than ever.

"Wait, you mean you've done that before?" asked Petra, mildly scared.

"There are some things this world is not meant to know," she replied suspiciously. She then glanced around the hall nervously, until her eyes fell upon the book 'Eva,' which she glared at for an uncomfortably long time.

"So, can I see it now?" Celina asked again.

"No!"

"Why not?" Petra asked.

"What do you know, saved by the bell," Kris tried to escape.

"What? The bell hasn't rung yet!" Matthias exclaimed.

As if on cue, the bell rang at that exact moment and the four of them headed off to their next class.

Celina walked quietly behind Kris, glaring a hole into the back of his neck the whole time until they got to the JROTC room. Kris noticed just in time to turn and be rammed head on by Celina. While Kris lost his balance Celina stole the book from his hands and ran off with it.

"Hey! Give me the book!" Kris yelled at the fleeing Celina.

"No!"

Kris's eyes turned completely purple. Matthias and Petra took a few steps back.

"I said, 'GIVE ME THE BOOK!'" Kris shouted in a creepily deep voice.

Suddenly a purple bolt of light came from the air surrounding Kris and struck Celina. She fell to the ground twitching. The book flew back to Kris's hand.

It was then that Matthias got a good look at the cover. "The German Textbook of Evil!"

"Maybe you should just give us the book…" Matthias suggested.

Kris turned around to glare at them. His eyes still glowed purple and the dark aura was returning as he floated several inches off the ground. Matthias and Petra stepped back.

"I'm okay!" shouted Celina as she slowly got to her feet.

Kris whirled around, shooting another blast of dark energy at her.

"I'm still okay!"

Another blast.

"I feel great! I'm on top of the world!"

Yet another searing discharge of dark power.

"A bit dizzy, but I'm still fine!"

"Why won't you just lay down and shut up?!?" Kris turned his attention back to Matthias and Petra. "Now that you have witnessed my powers, I cannot let you leave."

Celina was beginning to get annoyed at the fact that no one was paying attention to her again. She ran around to where Matthias and Petra were standing.

And they stood there. And stood there. And stood there some more.

"You're supposed to leave so I have an excuse to hurt you," Kris told them.

"We can't," Matthias told him.

"Why not?" Kris was getting impatient.

"Because it's our third period class," Petra explained.

Kris hit himself in the head. "Fine, then I'll have to get rid of you."

"Get rid of us as in kill us or get rid of us as in make us go somewhere else?" Celina asked.

"I just said you couldn't leave," Kris reminded her.

"Oh, oh, right… Now I remember."

Kris shook his head in frustration. "Can we just get on with this?"

Celina stepped back. "Yes, please do."

"WHY DID YOU SAY YES?!?" Petra and Matthias screamed at her.

Celina did not get a chance to answer, for Matthias and Petra were flung into the wall by Kris's dark powers. They hit the bricks with a sickening crack and fell to the ground.

"You are going to get SO many pushups for that…" Celina warned. But she too was thrown against the wall with a much softer thud. She was quickly back on her feet.

"Hey, wait. How come you can still move?" Kris asked incredulously.

"Because I hit the wall with much less force. Sorta odd really. Dark stuff doesn't affect me. In fact, the only way to get rid of me would to do so physically, like strangling or something. Oops, I probably shouldn't have said that, should I?"

Foolish little Celina could see a spark in Kris's eyes.

"Ha ha ha ha, funny joke, huh? Yeah, I was just kidding about all that. Keep using the dark stuff, really effective you know. Ha ha ha."

Petra and Matthias had regained consciousness by this time.

"How much do you want to bet she'll say something stupid to get herself in even more trouble?" Matthias asked quietly.

"I'll go with a buck," Petra whispered back.

Kris was at the moment trying to strangle Celina with a wave of dark energy. And Celina was laughing at him.

"Ha ha ha! You can't strangle me with darkness! All you're really doing is holding me up by my throat, not that that isn't uncomfortable. But to really strangle me you'd have to use your hands! DANG IT!!!"

Kris proceeded to do so. Now using both of his hands, he let the book float innocently by his side.

"Pay up," Matthias urged.

"Shouldn't we be helping her?" Petra asked worriedly.

Luckily for Celina, Chelsea just happened to be walking by. She had been burning stray threads off her new uniform.

"Heh heh heh… Now my uniform will be the most stray-thread-free uniform in the WORLD!!! MUWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Chelsea cleared her throat. "Anyway, I better return this lighter to SgM. Byers. But just one more flame…" She clicked the lighter, but no flame would come. "Gah! It's busted! Perhaps if I just slightly readjust this…"

This time it resulted in giant ten foot flames shooting strait out of the lighter. And directly at the book. Which caught on fire.

"MUWAHAHAHAHA!!!" Chelsea laughed manically for some time. Finally she just shrugged her shoulders and went back inside.

As the book burned, Kris fell to the ground shrieking, also dropping Celina.

"Ow…my head…" Celina moaned.

Petra and Matthias ran over to Kris. "Kris, are you alright?"

Celina recovered soon enough, no thanks to Petra or Matthias. "I told you! I told you we should burn it! But did you listen!?! NO!!! Nobody listens to Celina!!!" She looked up to see that no one was listening to her. "GAH!!! No one EVER listens to Celina!!!" She ran off into a corner and started crying. Though after a while, "OoOoOo…shiny…"

The bell rang and Kris woke up.

"Wow, that was an entire period?" Petra couldn't believe it.

Kris got up and walked toward Celina. "Time to go to class," he informed her.

"My only… My precious…" Celina was stroking a small gold object in her hands.

Kris only recognized it to be a ring moments before Celina slipped it on her finger and disappeared. The only thing to be seen were the numerous people flying out of the way of an invisible Celina.


	3. The Two Books

The third part and the end of this year of the fellowship. But who knows about second year…? Anyway, a Steno assignment is a short writing assignment with certain guidelines. Perfectionists (such as Petra) often have Herr Beck check for mistakes before the due date. Yeah...felt I should explain that…

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!!! When will you people learn?!?! (goes off to cry in a corner)

The Two Books

By Kari "Celina"

It was another gloomy Thursday morning. But unlike past gloomy Thursday mornings, the German Textbook of EVIL had been destroyed, not that anyone cared.

Petra needed some help with her steno, and unfortunately for her, Matthias couldn't remember enough to help. So into the German room they went, followed by Kris because, well, he had nothing better to do.

Kris was quite startled to find Celina, face down on her desk, in the German room. "Wow! You're back!"

Celina jerked awake and looked at her hands in disbelief. "Why so I am!"

"She was gone?" questioned Petra and Matthias.

"Yes! She found a ring and disappeared right after the book was destroyed!" Kris insisted.

"Sure she did…"

Celina sat quietly in her desk, stroking the small gold ring. "My precious…my only…"

"See? There's the ring right now!" Kris pointed at Celina.

"Sure…"

"Dammit check!" Matthias punched Kris hard in the chest.

"What?!? I don't even have my uniform!" Kris complained.

"Sooo…?" Matthias inquired. He had only punched him for the fun of it.

Kris didn't have an answer. So they all just stood around waiting for Herr Beck to return, except for Celina, who continued to pet her ring and talk to it quietly.

Herr Beck soon returned. Petra was just about to ask him about her steno, when an evil Spanish student, Celina identified as Hugo, entered the room.

Celina was glaring daggers at him. He glared daggers back.

As Hugo approached Herr Beck, Celina was past glaring daggers and was now glaring swords into the back of his skull. Hugo ignored her and handed Herr Beck a note.

Hugo turned his back and started to leave.

Celina stopped glaring and slipped the ring she had been talking to onto her finger. She disappeared instantly with a slight whooshing sound.

Kris whispered to Matthias and Petra, "I told you so."

The invisible Celina grabbed Hugo by the back of his shirt and dragged him outside. Many loud, girlish screams could be heard from inside the classroom. Of course, none were Celina's.

The door opened and closed as if on its own, and Celina appeared back in her desk. The three stared and Celina fell back asleep on her desk.

Celina did not sleep long, fore she was awoken by Herr Beck reading the note. "Herr Beck,

I heard that your book also got destroyed. Who's laughing now?!?! I am!!! MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHA ::cough::choke:: Man, I've really got to stop doing that.. Anyway, haha, your book is gone!

- Senior Oman"

"'Also?' There was another book?" asked Celina.

"Yes…there was…" Herr Beck answered in that way of his that suggests he's hiding a lot of the picture.

"Wait, if there was another book, was there also another Fellowship? Another Celina?" asked Kris, somewhat fearfully.

"Another Celina, eh? Two of them, that could work out well…heh heh heh…" Matthias thought he thought. But everyone was staring at him.

"Um, Matthias? You said that out loud…" Petra told him, curious, but somewhat frightened by what he was thinking two Celina's would be good for.

"What?!? No, they must never know my thoughts! But come on, two Celinas…"

"You're still speaking."

Matthias squeaked and stayed quiet, for a little while.

Then it suddenly hit Petra. "Two Celinas…"

Everyone stared at her in horror, especially Celina and Matthias (he knew what HE was thinking of).

"What? Kristin sold her to me. She's my slave for half the week!" Petra tried to defend herself.

"But what does your slave do…?" Matthias inquired. He was quickly slapped by Petra and Celina. "Fine…pick on the Second Year…"

"Maybe I should tell you how the Books were formed," started Herr Beck. "It all started when-"

But he was cut off as Christel entered the room. "Sorry I'm late everyone, but my brother was being slow. What's going on?"

"Herr Beck was going to tell us about the two books," Petra replied politely.

"Two books? Were there two Fellowships and gasp two Celinas?" Celina glared, Matthias grinned, and Christel just stood there in terror. "Two Celinas…"

Celina glared, Matthias grinned, and Christel just stood there in terror.

"Yes, we've already gone through this, now get on with the story!" Petra commanded. Everyone just stared.

Finally Herr Beck continued, or rather started, the story of the Two Books. "Many years ago there was a publishing company that-"

"How many years ago?" asked Christel.

"Seven."

"That's not that many."

"A _few _years ago there was a publishing company that-"

"Seven really isn't that few either," Celina mentioned, "more than half of my life really."

Kris clamped his hand over Celina's mouth before she could say anymore. He wanted to hear the story, with as few interruptions as possible.

Celina bit his hand and again told him more than she should have. "If you really want to shut me up, you'll have to bind my hands and feet, gag me, and throw me in a corner! Oops…"

Though Kris was no longer possessed by the German Textbook of EVIL, he did as she said, and that is where Celina remained…for a while…

"If I may continue…" Herr Beck tried. Seeing as how he wasn't interrupted in four words, he continued his story. "There was a publishing company that made ten textbooks for what they thought was the betterment of education. Seven were for the English classes, fore they were the most plentiful. Two were of Spanish, for at least there were more than one class. And one, only one, was in the marvelous language of German."

Adrianna took this precise moment to burst through the door. She looked around the room, at the odd people gathered around Herr Beck, and at Celina, tied and gagged in a corner. "A perfect opportunity…for a makeover…" She reached into her backpack and pulled out GASP! mascara and eyeliner!

Celina squeaked and struggled, but Kris had tied her bonds too tight, and she could not escape.

Matthias, being oddly kind to Celina, freed her before Adrianna could do anything.

"Ruin all my fun…" Adrianna muttered. She sat down at her desk disheartened by her failure to apply makeup to Celina.

"One night-" Herr Beck started.

But he was interrupted by Eva, just arriving. She saw the gold ring that Celina was stroking, she looked down at her own. "PRECIOUS!!!!" she shouted, and with a flying leap, she landed on Celina, and attempted to pry the ring from her hands. "Give…me…my PRECIOUS!!!!!"

"NO!!!!" Celina slipped the ring on and disappeared again, not that it did much good considering Eva was already latched to her.

Eva continued to wrestle with the Celina, but was getting no where. She decided to take a trick from Gullom and bit Celina.

"OW!!!! That was my finger!!!" Celina removed the ring to nurse her barely-bleeding finger. "Herr Beck, can I have a Band-Aid?"

"Auf deutsch."

Celina took out her dictionary with her uninjured hand and started flipping through the pages to find the word for bandage. Eva stared at her ring the whole time. "Heftpflaster?" Matthias nodded, Celina continued. "Kann ich ein Heftpflaster haben?"

"Kannst du?"

Celina hit her head on her desk. She knew what was wrong. "Darf (may) ich ein Heftpflaster haben?"

"Ja." Herr Beck grumbled as he stood up, went to his desk and got Celina a bandage.

After applying the bandage, Celina found that the ring would no longer fit. Eva hovered over Celina like a vulture, thinking she could now get it. But Celina pulled out a thick silver chain and placed the ring on it. Eva had no form of luck.

"So, one night the publishers caught on fire. All the English books were set ablaze, as should have been the Spanish books. But one escaped." Herr Beck tried to continue the story.

But again he was interrupted, this time by Elisabeth. She saw the ring on Celina's necklace. She looked down at her own, then at Eva's. She pounced on Celina. Eva joined in, desperate to get the true Ring. Christel and Adrianna joined the fray, as they had missed the first War of the Ring, in January, at three o'clock in the morning…

Herr Beck tried to continue his story, but no one was listening. They were all too busy taking bets on the fight.

"Come on Celina!" Matthias shouted.

The door opened, and in came Chelsea. She saw the fight. "Oh, can I join?"

Everything just stopped. Celina stopped in mid-scratch, Matthias stopped in mid-shout, and Herr Beck stopped in mid-going-through-junk-on-his-stand. Everyone just returned to sitting in a half circle around Herr Beck's stool. Chelsea stood in the doorway puzzled, until she finally joined the semi-circle and Herr Beck continued the story of the Two Books.

"So, one night all the English books were set on fire, as were the Spanish books supposed to be, but one Spanish book escaped-"

"What about the German book?" Celina asked.

"Yes, the German book mysteriously vanished…and mysteriously appeared in my closet…" Herr Beck looked around with shifty-eyes. "The point is the Spanish book appeared in Herr Oman's-"

"Don't you mean 'Senior'?" asked Chelsea.

"Herr Oman's room, on his desk none the less. At least I had the decency to hide it in my closet! But no, he has to leave it out for all the world to see! Ahem, anyway, many -bribed- Spanish students tried to -bring it to me-, but, alas, all became curious, and attempted to read it. There was much maniacal laughter, coughing, choking, and dieing."

"If you bribed them, why didn't you just go destroy it yourself?" asked Christel.

"Hah. Because he didn't know that I knew that he had taken it before the fire. I couldn't let him know I was interested in it, he would have found out that I knew that he didn't know that I knew he had taken it before the fire!"

Everyone just sat in silence to try to figure out what he had just said. No one could.

When it was clear that no one would ever figure out what had just been said, Chelsea asked a new question. "How could anyone die from laughing evilly?"

"Much like this," Celina volunteered. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ::cough::choke::not die::" In her state of half-death, only one thing could awaken the sleeping Celina; true love's first kiss, or Matthias' CPR.

Evi came into the room just in time to see Matthias giving Celina the kiss of life. Not knowing it was just CPR, Evi believed that she had to protect her friend. She had to resort to the flying karate-kick-dancing that she had hated so much, and landed three feet from her target. "Ow…"

Everyone gathered around Herr Beck's stool. And sat there. And waited. And waited.

"That was the end," he told them, and continued on going through random piles of papers on his stand.

Everyone continued to sit, and wait.

"That was the end?" asked Adrianna.

"Ja."

"Oh."

"So there wasn't a second Fellowship?" asked Kris.

"Nein."

"Or two Celinas?" asked Petra hopefully.

"Nope."

Everyone just sat and digested this information for a little bit.

Then it suddenly occurred to Matthias. "What happened to the Spanish book?"

"It got run over multiple times by a semi-truck," Herr Beck answered nonchalantly.

Everyone turned to stare at Celina. She just grinned, and waved.

"If this were truly like Lord of the Rings, then wouldn't we have had to unbind the books where they came from?" Eva pointed out.

"Silly, books are so easy to unbind!" Celina laughed. She pulled a copy of the book 'Eva' from her backpack and sliced off the spine with a sharp knife. She then put it back in her backpack and left it open. Out fell many copies of 'Eva.' Some had many nails driven through them, others were reduced to small bags of ashes, and yet others were completely water damaged.

The bell rang and everyone headed off to their first period classes, except those who had German first.

Just as she was walking out the door Petra remembered. "My steno!"


End file.
